


Gossip Girl

by bakanoapit



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/bakanoapit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke lebih tinggi? Geez, "Itu kan lima tahun yang lalu," Sakura menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada Ino, yang diterima dengan gumaman kecil terima kasih. Mata hijau Sakura menerawang, dan bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum kecil, "Sekarang Naruto lebih tinggi, lebih berisi, lebih tan, dan lebih 'cowok'. Kau paham maksudku, kan, Ino?"</p><p>NaruSasu. Gosip antara dua kunoichi pink dan pirang. Fujo alert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip Girl

"Serius, Sakura? Katakan padaku kau serius!"

Sakura, cewek dengan rambut pink pendek itu mengangguk. Mata hijaunya berbinar aneh, "Dari awal, Ino. Aku sudah tahu ada sesuatu di antara mereka sejak pertama kali perkenalan di tim tujuh. Maksudku, mana ada sih orang yang bisa begitu terobsesinya untuk mengalahkan seseorang? Selain Naruto, eh?"

Di hadapannya, cewek dengan kucir ekor kuda tertawa geli, "Kau sudah tahu dan kau masih mengejar Sasuke?"

"Kau juga,"

Ino memutar mata, "Beda, kali. Aku baru tahu sekitar… seminggu yang lalu? Saat Naruto bilang mau melakukan apapun utuk membawa Sasuke kembali," tangannya meraih gelas berisi teh hangat di meja di hadapannya, menyeruputnya sedikit demi sedikit, "Baru waktu itu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh,"

"Aneh, seperti?"

"Terlalu terobsesi," Ino mengulang cuplikan kata dari kalimat Sakura, "Mungkin yang ada di otaknya cuma Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke,"

Sakura tertawa. Dia mendapati sosok Sai di seberang jalan dan melambai, cowok pelukis itu balas tersenyum, menunjukkan kuas dan gulungan perkamennya pada Sakura, dan kemudian berlalu. Cowok berambut hitam itu seolah bilang kalau dirinya mau pergi untuk mencari inspirasi melukis. Sakura membawa matanya kembali ke lawan bicaranya, "Waktu Sai bergabung di kelompok kami. Oh, Ino, kau harus melihat bagaimana tatapan si bodoh itu padanya!"

Mata biru Ino berkedip, "Tatapan siapa pada siapa?"

"Tatapan Naruto ke Sai," Sakura tertawa di sini, membawa satu tangannya untuk menutup mulut, "Cowok itu kan mirip dengan Sasuke. Waktu pertama kali dipertemukan oleh Yamato-sensei, si bodoh Naruto itu tidak bisa melepas matanya dari perut Sai. Perut Sai, Ino! Dan beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke pantatnya, kalau boleh kutambah. Holy, Naruto pasti sudah jadi gay sejak Sasuke pergi,"

Ayame, anak cewek dari pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku datang, membawa dua mangkuk ramen pesanan kunoichi itu. Sakura tersenyum, diikuti ucapan terimakasih dari Ino. Setelah pelayan itu kembali masuk ke dapur, barulah pembicaraan mereka berlanjut kembali, "Jadi, kau sudah tahu Naruto suka pada Sasuke sejak tahun pertama kalian di akademi?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku cuma tahu kalau ada yang ganjil," cewek itu mematahkan sumpitnya—yang terbentuk jadi tidak rata karena terlalu banyak memakai kekuatan saat melakukannya. Sakura berdecak, "Tapi aku menyelidikinya. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka teman satu timku. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi yang membuatku kadang merasa tersingkir,"

"Hm? Maksudmu?"

"Kadang ada saat-saat mereka seperti…" Sakura mengerutkan kening di sini, mencari kata yang tepat, "Seperti berada di dunia mereka sendiri. Semacam itu. Dunia milik berdua, dan aku hanya dianggap angin lalu,"

Ino mulai menyumpit suapan pertama ramen-nya, "Dan kau menyelidikinya? Bagaimana?"

"Aku membuat Naruto yakin kalau aku menyukai Sasuke. Kau tahulah, mengejarnya, berada dekat-dekat dengannya, memanggil dengan sok imut ' _Sasuke-kun~_ _Sasuke-kun~_ ', dan aku pernah sekali bilang pada Naruto langsung kalau aku suka pada Sasuke,"—mata biru Ino melebar di sini. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul, "Dan ternyata, jebakan itu berhasil. Dengan sangat mudahnya. Setelah itu Naruto selalu memandangku dengan tatapan… iri. Cemburu. Pokoknya aku tahu kalau dia tidak suka aku berada dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke,"

"Naruto cemburu?"

"Jelas sekali,"

"Dan Sasuke?"

Alis kunoichi pink itu berkerut, "Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya ke cewek, tapi dia juga bersikap normal ke cowok. Mungkin dia aseksual, eh?"

Ino berjengit, membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke berada di ranjang bersama cewek—oh, _hell_ , itu tidak mungkin. Tapi kemudian membayangkan Sasuke bergumul dengan sesama jenis—Kakashi? Sai? _Naruto_?, cewek pirang itu buru-buru mengibaskan tangannya kencang, "Oke. Mungkin dia aseksual,"

Sakura cuma memutar mata padanya, "Well, tapi yang jelas aku tahu Naruto menyukainya," cewek pink itu mengunyah gulungan ramen-nya. Baru setelah tertelan, dia melanjutkan, "Dia hanya terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui. Sampai sekarang pun dia selalu bilang 'Sasuke itu teman baikku, karena itu aku akan menyelamatkanya'," dia menirukan ucapan Naruto dengan gaya yang sama dengan cowok kyuubi itu, kemudian memutar mata, "Geez. Padahal kalau dia bilang 'Aku suka pada Sasuke dan tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, karena itu aku akan menyelamatkannya meskipun dengan taruhan nyawa', itu bakal jauh lebih masuk akal,"

Ino tertawa, "Aku menangkap poinmu, Sakura,"

"Dan Sasuke juga sama-sama keras kepala. Bilang tidak mau kembali sebelum membalaskan dendam Itachi lah, mau menghancurkan konoha, bla bla bla. Tidak berubah. Tetap kepala batu,"

"Yah. Dia kan punya nama Uchiha di belakangnya. Harga diri, Sakura. Mana mau Sasuke kembali begitu saja?" cewek pirang itu meraih gelas di dekatnya. Perasaan dia tadi tidak memesan ramen pedas, kenapa rasanya cuma cabe begini?

Sakura pasti tahu maksud kawannya itu, karena dia berdecak kecil, "Kadang aku berpikir kalau Sasuke punya mood seperti cewek yang lagi PMS,"

Teh yang baru saja diminum oleh Ino tersembur keluar, "GAH!"

Sakura tertawa, tangannya bergerak ke punggung Ino untuk menepuk-nepuknya, "Reaksimu berlebihan," katanya, masih separo geli, "Ada yang aneh dengan perkataanku barusan, eh?"

"Kau baru saja membuat pernyataan implisit bahwa _Sasuke_ yang _cewek_ di hubungan mereka!" mata biru Ino masih membelalak, dan rok pendeknya basah terkena semburan teh-nya barusan. Cewek itu tidak ambil pusing. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura lebih menarik ketimbang noda kecoklatan itu.

"Well, ya,"

"Sasuke lebih tinggi, Sakura!"

"Itu kan lima tahun yang lalu," Sakura menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada Ino, yang diterima dengan gumaman kecil terima kasih. Mata hijau Sakura menerawang, dan bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum kecil, "Sekarang Naruto lebih tinggi, lebih berisi, lebih tan, dan lebih 'cowok'. Kau paham maksudku, kan, Ino?"

Bayangan bocah cebol berisik berambut pirang dalam pikiran Ino tergantikan dengan sosok cowok yang berbeda. Masih dengan rambut pirang, masih dengan mata biru, tapi wajahnya tampak jauh lebih matang, lebih dewasa. Lima tahun berlatih di luar membuat kulitnya menjadi lebih kecokelatan, badannya lebih kekar, bahunya lebih bidang, dan auranya lebih 'jantan'. Pertemuan pertama setelah lima tahun, dan mau tidak mau Ino harus mengakuinya: Naruto _sudah_ berubah.

Ino berdecak kecil, "Kau benar,"

"Tentu saja,"

"Tapi Sasuke juga berubah,"

"Ya," Sakura hanya berkata singkat. Dia tahu Sasuke sudah berubah. Cowok yang pernah dikaguminya itu hilang, yang ada hanya gambaran pembunuh dingin yang tega menghabisi semua yang menghalangi jalannya. Sakura masih ingat betul. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, dia nyaris mati di tangan Sasuke kalau Kakashi-sensei tidak datang tepat waktunya dan menyambar _chidori_ Sasuke yang terarah tepat ke lehernya. Sakura menghela napas panjang, "Dia sudah berubah,"

Ino hanya mengangguk, melanjutkan makan siangnya saat mendengar nada suara Sakura berubah. Apapun itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal yang tiba-tiba ada di pikiran Sakura—cewek itu mengerukan kening, dan wajahnya terlihat menjadi khawatir. Ino tidak angkat bicara. Dia hanya diam dan menunggu sampai cewek pink mau mengatakan padanya.

"Dia berubah,"

Ino menghentikan sumpitnya, satu senti dari mulut, "Uh-huh, kau sudah mengatakannya tadi,"

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum kembali membuat cengiran lebar dan menggelengkan kepala, "Tapi serius, _mood-swing_ Sasuke tidak berubah. Dia masih PMS seperti cewek. Satu detik bilang ya, kemudian detik berikutnya bilang tidak. Kadang dia bisa sangat-sangat-sangat benci pada Naruto sampai menggunakan chidori untuk mengejarnya, tapi kadang dia bisa jadi sangat-sangat-sangat perhatian pada Naruto. Melindunginya. Yah, dengan cara _Uchiha_ -nya sendiri, sih,"

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya,"

"Membayangkan apa? Naruto berada di atas Sasuke dan memasuki tubuhnya tanpa ampun?"

Ino tersedak. Kali ini benar-benar tersedak. Cewek pirang itu batuk beberapa kali, dan wajahnya memerah, "Holy, Sakura! Kau tahu bukan itu yang kumaksud!"

Tawa renyah Sakura terdengar dari kedai Ichiraku selama beberapa menit setelahnya. Teuchi-san, si pemilik ramen, berhenti sekilas dari pekerjaannya untuk menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tapi begitu mendapati itu adalah cewek pink teman cowok pirang penyuka ramen langganannya, bapak tua itu cuma memutar mata.

Hanya dua kata yang bisa Sakura lempar di sela-sela tawa, "Itu, kok,"

"Sakura!"

"Oke, oke, aku cuma mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku, Ino," cewek pink itu masih berusaha meredakan tawanya. Dan lawan bicaranya sama sekali tidak membantu. Begitu melihat wajah merah Ino, Sakura kembali tertawa.

Ino memutar mata, "Maaf kalau selama ini aku berpikiran sebaliknya. Bahwa Naruto berada di atas Sasuke untuk membiarkannya memasuki tubuhnya. _Riding position_? _Riding cowgirl_?" cewek itu mencoba mengingat apa yang pernah diucapkan ayahnya di toko bunga. Tapi karena tidak bisa menemukan istilah yang tepat, cewek pirang itu menggeleng, "Tapi serius, Sakura, hubungan mereka pasti berakhir dengan Sasuke memegang kendali,"

"Tidak mungkin,"

"Karena?"

"Karena kontrol diri Sasuke selalu hilang begitu berhadapan dengan si bodoh itu. Kendalinya diambil alih oleh Naruto," cewek pink itu sudah tidak tertawa sekarang, dia tersenyum simpul, "Sasuke selalu punya tampang _stoic_ , kan? Dia selalu memasang wajah _cool_ dan tidak peduli pada orang-orang di sekitarnya,"—Ino mengiyakan hal itu, dan Sakura meneruskan, "Nah, kalau sedang bersama Naruto, dia berbeda. Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Sasuke jadi terlihat seperti… normal. Dia tersenyum, dia tertawa, dia marah, dan dia merasa kesal. Dia membuka topengnya di depan Naruto— _hanya_ di depan Naruto,"

Ino mengerjap, tapi tidak membantah, "Begitukah?"

"Begitulah,"

"Pasangan aneh, mereka itu," Ino berkomentar, masih dengan dua sumpit di tangan dan gelas di tangan satunya. Cewek pirang itu menuangkan lagi air ke gelas keduanya. Jelas terlihat susah payah menahan pedas.

Sakura mengiyakan, "Mereka melengkapi satu sama lain. Well, kalau satu di antara mereka berhenti bersikap keras kepala dan mengambil langkah pertama untuk mencium satu yang lainnya. Atau kalau mereka berhenti bertarung dan menggunakan tenaga mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan di ranjang. Mungkin semua keributan ini akan berakhir dengan bahagia,"

"Mesum,"

"Hei! Kakashi-sensei memaksaku mendengarkan gumamannya tentang _Icha-Icha series_ selama kami bersama lima tahun ini. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Jangan hanya salahkan aku dong,"

"Kau, dan pacar-mesum-mu itu,"

"Terima kasih. Setidaknya aku berpikir bahwa _Icha-Icha Paradise_ jauh lebih menarik ketimbang hanya memperhatikan awan,"

Cewek pirang itu memutar mata, "Aku pernah menemukan tumpukan buku _Icha-Icha series_ di bawah tempat tidur Shikamaru. Kurasa cowok pemalas itu memikirkan hal _lain_ saat melihat awan,"

"Cowok," Sakura berdecak kecil, "Dan otak mereka,"

"Kau dapat poin-nya, Sakura,"

"Tapi kau tahu," Sakura menyumpit mie ramen-nya dalam jumlah besar, melahapnya dalam satu kali suapan. Ino sedang mengambil gelas ketiga-nya saat cewek pink itu selesai mengunyah, "Hal lain yang membuat aku yakin kalau Naruto itu gay. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan _Icha-Icha series_ , pernah bilang pada Kakashi-sensei kalau itu membosankan,"

"Oh?"

"Oh, ya," Sakura mengangguk, "Dia tidak suka melihat cewek telanjang. Hanya ada Sasuke di pikirannya. Pasang kepingan _puzzle_ jadi satu dan akan didapat kesimpulan: Naruto adalah seorang gay. Homoseksual. Atau setidaknya, _Sasuke-seksual_. Aku mulai berpikir kalau dia mimpi basah dengan gambaran Sasuke berkeringat sehabis latihan selama ini,"

Beberapa orang masuk ke kedai ramen Ichiraku. Satu tim, Sakura bisa melihatnya. Tiga orang genin dan satu sensei mereka, dan cewek pink itu tersenyum. Memikirkan bagaimana rasanya baru kemarin dia ada di kedai ini, bersama Naruto dan Sasuke, menyusun rencana untuk bisa melihat Kakashi-sensei tanpa masker. Well, itu bukan rahasia lagi untuknya sekarang, mengingat hampir setiap kali _Jounin_ berambut perak itu pulang dari misi, maskernya—dan _semua_ pakaiannya, dia menambahi—terlepas dan berada jauh dari ranjang.

"Kau pikir mereka bisa bersatu?"

Suara Ino membuyarkan pikirannya. Sakura kembali membawa pandangannya ke Ino, "Hm?"

"Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan permainan kejar-kejaran mereka," Ino tidak sanggup lagi. Dia menyilangkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk ramen yang masih berisi setengah kuah dan beberapa helai ramen. Terlalu pedas, "Kalau Sasuke terus kabur begini, Naruto mungkin tidak bisa menangkapnya, kan?"

Sakura angkat bahu, "Kurasa Sasuke memang sengaja kabur sejak awal,"

"Dan kenapa begitu?"

"Karena dia ingin Naruto menangkapnya,"

Ino mengangkat alis, "Omonganmu hanya berputar di satu tempat, Sakura,"

"Salah satu _mood-swing_ milik Sasuke, mungkin?" Sakura mengikuti langkah Ino, meletakkan sumpitnya bersilangan di mangkuk, tapi miliknya sudah habis tak bersisa. Tinggal ada beberapa potongan _nori_ yang tidak dia makan, "Ada satu saat di mana Sasuke merasa ingin diselamatkan oleh pangeran berkuda putih? Jadi dia berlari kabur ke tengah hutan, makan apel beracun, dan bertemu dengan tujuh kurcaci, eh? Dan dia akan berada di sana sampai Naruto datang untuk membawanya kembali ke kastil?"

"Kau, dan imajinasi liarmu,"

"Tapi mungkin itu benar," Sakura menegak habis jeruknya, "Selama ini Sasuke selalu menunggu uluran tangan Naruto untuk bisa berdiri. Yah, meskipun dia tidak pernah bilang secara terus terang, sih. Siapa yang tahu kalau kali ini juga sama,"

Ino berdecak, " _Satu_ , Naruto mungkin bisa menjadi pangeran, tapi dia tidak punya kuda putih—yang dia punya adalah rubah berekor sembilan. _Dua_ , Sasuke mungkin memang kabur ke tengah hutan, tapi dia jelas tidak makan apel beracun, dan hanya bertemu tiga kurcaci, sepengetahuanku. Dan _tiga_ , kau mungkin benar," dia mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk mengambil beberapa koin uang, "Sasuke mungkin memang kabur karena ingin diketemukan oleh Naruto. Uh-hum. Mood cewek, ya?" dia berdiri. Sakura baru akan bangkit untuk mengikuti jejak Ino ke kasir ketika cewek pirang itu menahannya, "Aku yang traktir. Balasan atas informasimu tentang Sasuke dan Naruto," dia mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Kalau cuma itu yang harus dilakukan untuk dapat ramen gratis, Naruto pasti akan dengan senang hati menceritakan semuanya padamu, Ino,"

"Aku?"—suara cowok terdengar dari sebelah Sakura dan cewek itu langsung menoleh. Mata hijaunya melebar saat melihat bahan gosip mereka barusan, Naruto, berdiri di sana dengan telunjuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan satu tangan di saku celana. Ino tidak kalah kaget, mulutnya terbuka setengah. Gerakannya tangannya yang baru mau menjatuhkan koin pembayaran di meja kasir terhenti.

"N-na-naruto?"

"Ya? Aku," Naruto berkedip. Mata birunya beralih bolak-balik dari Sakura ke Ino, "Apa ada yang bilang ramen gratis barusan? Menceritakan apa?"

Sakura yang pertama kali sadar. Cewek pink itu menelan ludah, "Sudah berapa lama kau di situ?"

"Sejak mendengar namaku disebut,"—Ino terbatuk kecil, Naruto cuma mengangkat alis padanya, "Dan ramen gratis. Dan akan dengan senang hati menceritakan semua pada Ino?"

"Uh, itu," Ino tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mata birunya menatap Sakura untuk meminta bantuan.

"Ah, ya," Sakura menepuk bahu bekas kawan tim tujuh-nya itu, mengeluarkan tawa yang terdengar sangat tidak asli, "A-ha-ha. Ino-buta di sini bilang dia bakal membelikanmu satu ramen gratis kalau kau mau menceritakan bagaimana kehebatanmu saat mengalahkan Pein!"

Mata biru Naruto berbinar, "Serius?"

"Pein! Ah, benar sekali! Pein," Ino mengikuti skenario dadakan Sakura, ikut menepuk bahu cowok pirang itu, "Padahal kan dia pemimpin Akatsuki yang sangat-sangat-sangat hebat! Kau bisa mengalahkannya, Naruto? Wow! Tidak salah memang kalau kau jadi Hokage nantinya!"

"Aku memang akan jadi Hokage!" cowok pirang— _polos_ —itu menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

Dan satu jam kemudian, Ino dan Sakura harus duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto, mendengar cerita epos kepahlawanannya mengalahkan Pein—yang sepertinya sengaja ditambahi bumbu hiperbolis, dan urunan untuk tambahan satu ramen lagi karena Naruto memaksa mereka mendengarkan cerita tentang bagaimana dirinya akan menjadi Hokage—yang sudah diulang untuk ke-sekian-ribu kalinya. Nama Sasuke terselip keluar beberapa kali, diikuti air muka Naruto yang terlihat mengeras untuk sepintas. Tapi kemudian ramen berikutnya datang, dan cerita epos-nya berlanjut, dan Sasuke kembali dia pendam di kotak memori istimewa di otak cowok pirang itu.

Sakura dan Ino cuma saling memutar mata.


End file.
